indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jock Lindsey's Hangar Bar (attraction)
Jock Lindsey's Hangar Bar is a drinking and dining establishment inspired by the ''Indiana Jones'' films located at Disney Springs (formerly Downtown Disney), Walt Disney World. Opened September 22, 2015, the bar is themed as the former hangar and home of Jock Lindsey with aircraft memorabilia and correspondence with Indiana Jones which decorate the building. Publisher's summary How did Indiana Jones' barnstorming pilot Jock Lindsey end up in Disney Springs? Fans of ''Raiders of the Lost Ark can't forget Indy's easygoing pilot Jock Lindsey—owner of a pet snake named Reggie—but how did Jock arrive here?'' The two globetrotters stumbled on Disney Springs in 1938 while chasing down a mythology-based tip in central Florida. Attracted to the town's natural springs and lush terrain, Jock bought some waterfront property and eventually settled down, piloting seaplane tours across the fast-growing Sunshine State. Jock eventually built an airplane hangar, air tower and runway, and invited fellow members of The Society of Explorers and Adventurers to pay him a visit. His home base soon became a popular stopover and watering hole for world travelers and locals alike. Jock Lindsey's Hangar Bar was born! Today, thrill-seeking families cross borders and continents to soak up the rugged charm of this artifact-strewn hangar bar, with its spare airplane parts, salvaged equipment and dusty mementos of glory days gone by. Appearances Characters *Jeff A. *Marcus Brody *Lao Che *D *Diego *Driver *Amelia Earhart *Rick F. *Nathaniel G. *German Mechanic *"Giggle Gang" *George Harrison *Howard Hughes *Jeff *Henry Walton Jones, Senior *Indiana Jones *Charles Lindbergh *Jock Lindsey *Marty *Abner Ravenwood *Marion Ravenwood *Reggie *B. Ricci *Jillian Rothman *R2-D2 *Royal *Howard S. *Theron S. *Willie Scott *Elsa Schneider *Short Round *Samantha Sterling *Tibetan Bandit Artifacts *Chachapoyan Fertility Idol *Fountain of Youth *Headpiece to the Staff of Ra *Holy Grail *Key to the Tomb of the Gods *Sophia's necklace Locations *Arctic *Brussels **Café Noir *China **Shanghai ***Club Obi Wan *England **London ***Dark Horse ( *France **Paris ***Le Lapin Agile *Hatay **Iskenderun *Gulf of Mexico *Khartoum *Lake Victoria *Luxor *Nepal **Patan ***The Raven *Pankot Province **Pankot Palace *River Nile *Singapore *South Seas Club *Tanis *United States of America **Alaska ***Aleutian Islands **California ***Happy Bottom Flying Club ***Los Angeles ****Chaplin Airfield **Chicago ***Curtiss-Reynolds Airport **Florida ***Disney Springs ****Seaten Avenue *****Jock Lindsey's Hangar Bar ***Lake Okeechobee **Monroe **Nebraska **Nevada ***Atomic Cafe **New York ***Oneida ***Queens **North Custer Road ***Monroe Municipal Airport **Ohio ***Cleveland *Venezuela **Caracas ***''The Python Bar'' *Venice **Bar Pilota Vehicles and vessels *CANSA C.5 **I-ACGO *Douglas DC-3 **G-CFO **OB1 **OB-CPO *''Nautilus'' *''Reggie'' *Renard R.34 **OO-ARW *Romano R.82 **F-ANMP Miscellanea *Air Pirates Circus *Alligator *Armée de l'Air *B. Gagsy Entertainment Company *Bessie Coleman's Flying Cirucs *Bigelow's Air Circus *Bri's Bees Honey Supply *''Carl F. Payson Post'' *''The Chicago Tribune'' *Chicago Aviators and Aviatrices Flying Club *Elephant *Flying Knights Air Circus *Hovitos *''The Iron Fireman'' *Jeremy's Shipyard *Jock Lindsey's "Air Tours" *Kryta *Mid-West Races & Stunt Show *National Air Races *New York Yankees *''Nile River Outfitters, Inc. *''Oakland Tribune'' *Randle, Harder & Valencia Electrical Repairing *Shoff Booksellers *Snake *Society for Explorers and Adventurers *''The Source Gazette'' *Springs Mineral Water *Springs Rail Line *Western Union Behind the scenes In addition to references to the first three theatrical ''Indiana Jones'' movies, Jock Lindsey's Hangar Bar also alludes to The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles and elements from the Expanded Adventures such as Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis and Jock Lindsey's roles in Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods and The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones story "The Sea Butchers." The character's background as a Midwest US stunt pilot who later spent time in Venezuela was originally introduced in the Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook. The attraction also contains nods to other Disney properties including Star Wars, ''The Rocketeer'' and ''Iron Man'' as well as references to famous aviators such as Amelia Earhart and Charles Lindbergh. References to the the DIsney theme park's various Adventurer groups can be found in the attraction, with Jock Lindsey's inclusion into the Society of Explorers and Adventurers and correspondence with Samantha Sterling, a character from the Adventurers' Club, a spiritual predecessor to the Hangar Bar and S.E.A. The bar's address at 1138 Seaten Avenue continues a Lucasfilm tradition of referencing George Lucas' first feature film ''THX 1138''. External links *Jock Lindsey's Hangar Bar at DisneyWorld.com *Jock Lindsey's Hangar Bar at DisneySprings.com *Jock Lindsey’s Hangar Bar to Open this Fall at Downtown Disney at Walt Disney World Resort at DisneyParks Blog *More Delicious Details for Jock Lindsey’s Hangar Bar, Opening This Fall at Downtown Disney at DisneyParks Blog *All In The Details: Exploring Jock Lindsey’s Hangar Bar At Disney Springs at DisneyParks Blog Category:Theme Park Attractions